ptageniifandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
''Day -6 Sunday, June 13th, 2038'' : Sarah's birthday! Leon invites Erin to Nippon. ''Day 0 Saturday, June 19th'' : Erin arrives in Akashi, meets Minoru and Shiori, and promptly forgets who they are. : Day 1 Sunday, June 20th : Daichi calls the party to his house and has them travel to Hebiyamashima Island to ring a bell. They set off that day and camp the night on the island. Minoru given a box to hide. Day 2 Monday, June 21st : The party arrives at the bell and Minoru rings it at exactly noon after hiding the box. Island starts regenerating, battle with birds and bugs on way to dock, report to Daichi, Solstice festival! Day 3 Tuesday, June 22nd : The foreigners are at the harbor, mysterious people under attack by pokemon appear. Foreigners kick butt, people disappear again. Locals are getting groceries when an armored woman does the same appearing out of nowhere under attack thing. They save her, she disappears too. They try to report to Daichi, discover he and the other samurai are aging more rapidly than they should. They go investigate an autoshop, meet robochu, head for Hebiyamashima again. Day 4 Wednesday, June 23rd : Party goes to bell, accomplishes jack shit. Return to Akashi. Shiori fights with some Yakuza while Minoru studies and rest of party go to the Battle Tower. Day 5 Thursday, June 24th : Party plan to go to beach. Tree appears to interrupt plans. Fight with ghosts, meet Ayaka, Leon talks Erin out of using the altar. Party reports to Daichi, then takes train to beach anyways. Meet Jessica, Hotaru. Group helps Shiro clear out wilds keeping the water types from breeding. Meet Amaryllis, Ben. Surfing! Day 6 Friday, June 25th : Concert! Charon Blackstaff plays, interrupted by bell. Minoru returns home to find Daichi, Yuzuki, and Midori all in comas. Calls confirm everyone born in the past has fallen in one. Minoru decides to interrogate Amaryllis, doesn't discover much relevant. Ama and Charon are the ones that fought the Yakuza guys though! Day 7 Saturday, June 26th : Party not sure what to do. Yumiko zapped from the past again, under attack once more. The part of the party who didn't wander off to walk in the rain helps her. She doesn't zap back. In evening, people who were in comas start to wake up, de-aged slightly. Minoru and Erin investigate. He picks a fight with her and leaves, she investigates the tree and gets ghostified. Day 8 Sunday, June 27th : Minoru tries to learn stuff in the library, Erin's mistake immediately discovered, party goes to researcher to look into robochu, Erin and Leon investigate the graveyard. Day 9 Monday, June 28th : Erin brings breakfast, group decides to investigate the auto shop again, on way bell rings. Amaryllis and Charon's were leaving on a plane and got sunk in ground, party has to save from rampaging Aron-line robots. Day 10 Tuesday, June 29th : Party goofs off for most of the day, hears bell around noon, but can't identify anything that changed. Towards the afternoon, they get a call from Amaryllis about someone fencing something to the Mizu clan. The party interrupts, meets Katashi, samurai robots go nuts and try to kill everyone. The party keeps one from themselves, dumps the others. Day 11 Wednesday, June 30th : The Mizu clan sends a gift to Minoru. Party tries to bring the robot they kept to the university, but bell rings and takes them to future. They find an abandoned pokecenter and rescue some pokemon, meet Aiden and Akemi, then get teleported back to the present. Day 12 Thursday, July 1st : Team hears reports of something eating all the metal in Ayaka's house on the news, goes to investigate. They meet some strange humans, head for the industrial districts, and take out a robot base. All girls but Erin end up in hospital, being lame. Day 13 Friday, July 2nd : Minoru heads for the bell, everyone else heads for the battle tower, Shiori makes a fool of herself in front of Charon. Day 14 Saturday, July 3rd : Minoru continues meditating Day 15 Sunday, July 4th : PokeAmericans spend the day saluting a flag and weeping, Erin was supposed to go home Day 16 Monday, July 5th : Bell rings, party travels in a sub and sees a recording by Dr. Ironbark. They locate a giant Clamperl robot and shut it down. Day 17 Tuesday, July 6th : Ama contacts the party about the Kansai being up to sneaky shit. The party makes plans to investigate what the mafia are up to Day 18 Wednesday, July 7th : The party attends the mafia tournament. However, they are intercepted by Celebi. We meet future Leon and Robo-Jackie Day 19 Thursday, July 8th : Party recuperates from the future-trip, discover Minoru was hiding Perl Day 20 Friday, July 9th : The party talk to Perl and learn some shit. Day 21 Saturday, July 10th : Party tricks Erin into visiting a medium. The event gets hijacked by Darkrai, who is as vague as ever. Erin and Sarah recruit the Mizu to fight the Kansai, Erin makes plans for attack. Cebeli hijacks them to future. Most of the party meets a hologram and tries to save Shiori's grandkid. Meet missingno, smack-talk, forget all about the kid. Day 22 Sunday, July 11th : Party takes on the Kansai and free Zapdos. Party afterwards. Day 23 Monday, July 12th : Party called to the labs, which were attacked by robots. Party tracks the robots and beats them up. Day 24 Tuesday, July 13th : Minoru meets with the lab dudes again. Bell rings. Party finds portal, recruits roboJackie, meets Dr. Fisher. Day 25 Wednesday, July 14th : Timeskip, party does stuff. Day 26 Thursday, July 15th : Timeskip, party does stuff. Day 27 Friday, July 16th : Timeskip, party does stuff. Day 28 Saturday, July 17th : The party discusses doing stuff, but is interrupted by Hisoka appearing. Darkrai appears and makes a deal with Erin. Day 29 Sunday, July 18th : The party heads to the island to get look from Celebi. However, Celebi leaves an orb and Ama goes nutso. Day 30 Monday, July 19th : The party tracks down Ama and beats her up. The green orb explodes. Day 31 Tuesday, July 20th : The party discusses goes through the portal and rescues future people. Future Events: Day ??? ???, ??? ??, possibly 2083 : Doctor Robert Ironbark records his last message. Day ??? Friday, April 23rd, 2151 : Last day the future pokecenter treats a new pokemon Day ??? ???, ??? ??, possibly 2163 : Future date the party was sent to Day ??? Thursday, July 3rd, 2177 : Clamperl created Day ??? Saturday, October 7th, 2400 : Celebi moves Clamperl from this point into the present Category:Other